Clay pigeon throwing machines for shooting practices and competition are available in a wide variety of designs and complexity ranging from very simple hand throwers to fully automated throwing machines having a large storage for clay pigeons. The throwing machines may, for example, be voice activated to discharge the clay pigeons. A conventional clay pigeon throwing machine usually includes a frame having a plane throwing table on which the clay pigeon may be positioned. A spring biased throwing arm may be turned about a vertical axle by a motor so that the arm is in contact with the clay pigeon while the spring is loaded. When the clay pigeon is to be discharged, the arm is released and permitted to rotate quickly about the axle due to the loaded spring. In this way, the clay pigeon is propelled from the throwing table while the clay pigeon is caused to rotate due to the friction between the throwing arm and the clay pigeon when the pigeon is rolled along the arm. To increase the difficulty for the shooter, the throwing machines are often equipped with various mechanisms to vary the direction of the throw both in the horizontal and the vertical planes. This is often achieved by rotating the throwing machine about a vertical and a horizontal axle. A separate motor drives the throwing machines about the axles for each movement. There are rules within competitive target shooting about how much the throwing machines may be turned and how random the movements of the throwing machines can be.
So called hunting paths or trails have in recent years become popular among hunters and shooters. These are usually special trails in the forest having shooting stations that the hunters pass. The clay pigeon throwing machines are, for example, situated at these stations. In may be difficult to provide the throwing machines with power when they are placed in the forest. Therefore, throwing machines powered with 12 volts have been developed. The hunting trails are either permanent or temporary. Both cases require that the equipment is not too heavy because it is often desirable at the permanent hunting paths to change the shooting stations to vary the hunting trails. The temporary hunting trails require that the equipment is packed after the day is over. At the same time, the throwing machine must not be unstable.
Thanks to double clay target traps, that are designed according to regulations, and the increased popularity of hunting trails, there is an increasing demand for throwing machines that have the ability to throw two clay pigeons simultaneously. A few machines have been developed in an attempt to satisfy this need. These machines often have two throwing arms etc. and are clumsy, heavy and do not function satisfactorily. Therefore, these machines have not been particularly successful.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a clay pigeon throwing machine with the ability to simultaneously throw two clay pigeons while being easy to handle.
This objective is achieved by a device according to the annexed claims.